User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point You're very much welcome, mr.Doomlurker. Well I feel stupid, do you forgive me those70sfans owner of the Creature wiki, I heart you! 22:41, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Seriously Doomlurker? The Riddler game over video got removed. Add the new Riddler video here- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngtcEqWYmhs Please pay more attention to make sure that the video you're adding actually exists. MPS2001! Seasonal, eh!? 15:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I am not really going to be here at all, but a saw something very infuriating: Prometheus, it is not a batman character, he is a mythological titan!!!!!!!!!!!- Thehelper1 21:36, November 27, 2011 (UTC) You can not get me to believe that Prometheus is a batman character.- Thehelper1 21:50, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I don't know.......................Thehelper1 22:05, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Confused Is Wesker brought back to life? Is Riley dead as well? I need someone to help me because my mind is boggled Please! Batfan13 04:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Annoying Vandal Hey Doomlurker. There is this irratating new wiki contributor making various vandalisms on the site. His IP Address is 198.151.130.36. Can you block him or send a serious message? HE doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Banan14kab 05:45, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Batman Live: World Arena Tour I think we should try to construct a page for this, but right now it hasn't come to the USA as of yet. I was wondering if you could help with this since most of the current promotion is in the UK, and all I have seen is clips on youtube or the official website.This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 22:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi Adam I notice recently a Editor called User:Evanf created a new template page called Template:EpisodeFanonBox and he used that new template to creat a page called User:Evanf/Fanon/BatmanAlways/Why Don't you die Laughing? I was wondering what should be done about the User and two pages he created I thought you should know about the issue. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod Alright that sound fine to me I just saw that and I thought I better make sure you know about it in case you might of missed it because when I first saw it I though of it as something that might get out of hand. But if your fine with it thats ok least you know its on the site at least. Oh well talk to you later Adam. From Rod Dear doomlurker, i want to play a game. One of your mask is filled with a bomb. If you do not find the mask with the bomb you lose. From zero. P.S. why did you delete the batman utilte belt page ? Make the utility belt page or i will kill you. Arkham City: Lockdown Prequel Released today, an Arkham City prequel game for ipod touch,iphone, and the ipad. Features new villains too, such as Deathstroke. Not sure if these versions deserve their own page though. Thoughts? http://arkhamcity.co.uk/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=9113 This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 21:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I myself don't have an IOS device, but so far I've been looking at videos on youtube and he seems like one of the prominent bosses. Don't know much about his story though, but for now I added it to the media appearances on the Deathstroke page. This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 21:24, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I've found several youtube videos with walkthroughs of Arkham City Lockdown. Hopefully this can help us with this mini project. http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL0A32FCA1144B872F This message was posted by lastsonofkrypton, Superman apologist. 03:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) From the wiki ? P.S. Sorry for my rudness.